


Collarbones

by maisiedaisy



Series: all the things kavinsky loves about prokopenko [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, a fic without him cussing is like harry potter without his scar, but i mean it's kavinsky, he's kind of ooc but if any of you have a problem with nice guy joey then don't read, kavinsky is a softie and i like it, maybe one day - Freeform, no smut im sorry, proko deserves a nice boyfriend who loves him, somebody give kavinsky a teddy bear he needs it, the only possible TW i can thing of for this is cussing like once maybe???????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisiedaisy/pseuds/maisiedaisy
Summary: Kavinsky was in love with Prokopenko's collarbones. (Summary sucks, yes I know but give it a chance.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look alright, this was written at 1 am so it's short. I tried to make it longer but there's only so much you can drag out when writing about collarbones. I thought it was starting to get too repetitive. Anyways,this is the first part of a mini-series I'm doing with Prokopenko and Kavinsky centering around all the things Kavinsky loves about his boy, Proko because let's face it. Prokopenko deserves a series dedicated to all the fluffy, beautiful, adorable shit Kavisnky thinks about him. Enjoy!

Joseph Kavinsky loved Prokopenko’s collarbones. He loved to curl his tongue along the edges, find a home in between his breastbone and heart and bury himself deep. When the morning light hit at just the right spot, Prokopenko collarbones looked shattered with shadowlighshadowlight and Kavinsky swallowed himself in want, an ache curling through his bones and settling somewhere heavy in his chest. 

At night, Proko would curl up, a comforting weight between his hipbones, and his collarbones would press right against his heart. Like cupid’s arrow; poised and ready to sink into his heart. Kavinsky would run his fingers along the lining, like he was sketching a love letter against the bones. 

Proko said they were cages, built to keep his breath out of reach but Kavinsky’s always been a thief so he kissed Proko softer than ever and curled his tongue over Proko’s, taking the other boy’s breath with him. Proko melted with it, soft in the evening darkness and glowing like the stars had settled in his veins.

Sometimes, on quieter nights when Kavinsky was sober enough to touch Prokopenko with gentle, kind hands, there was a soft beat lodged in the hollow between Proko's collarbones where Kavinsky nestled his nose. It smelled like something gentle and K felt it in the tips of his toes, curled and tingling. If Kavinsky was hate, Prokopenko was everything in between, a drug that built instead of destroyed and fixed Kavinksy's black heart with a wired sort of thump thump thump. Kavinsky thought maybe that beating drum poised between Prokopenko's collarbones might be his own heart, protected and held. 

~

Lying on his messy bed, hair disarrayed against a white pillow, Prokopenko was the picture of teenage beauty. His collarbones glinted invitingly and K liked the way his necklace sparkled on Proko's throat. His own type of brand that didn't require Kavinsky's wet, open mouth teasing a bruise into the other boy's skin. 

"You're going to fucking ruin me." Kavinsky was a liar but never to Proko, so when the words fell from his lips he didn't stop them.

"I hope so."  _Fucking hell._

Proko took his hand and pressed it in between his collarbones. Kavinsky felt a pulse, wild and sticking to his hands as he drew away. 

Kavinsky felt his own heart beat, found it in rhythm with the gentle pulse in the doe-eyed boy with gold in his veins and realized that maybe he hadn’t lost his heart to the drugs and dreams but rather to Prokopenko. And a funnily enough, Kavinsky could care less. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated just don't be mean because I'm a weak wimp who can dish it but can't take it :) :).


End file.
